marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:You Gotta Know When to Hold 'Em (Part 1)
|image = |caption = Al reporting the loss - of the TV to the police in Part I of "You've Gotta Know When To Hold 'Em" in Season 4 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 4 |episode = 16 |overall = 73 |network = FOX |production = 4.16 |imdb = tt642440 |guests = Michael Stoyanov Lawrence Lott Michael Saccente |taping = January 26, 1990 |airdate = February 4, 1990 |writers = Sioux Doanham |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Rock and Roll Girl" |next = "You Gotta Know When to Hold Them (Part 2)" }} is the 16th episode of Season 4 Married... with Children, also the 73rd overall episodes of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, the episode was written by Sioux Doanham. The episode originally aired on FOX on February 11, 1990. Synopsis Part one of two episode story arc. Marcy stays at the Bundys' after Steve leaves her to pursue his dream of being a forest ranger, and Peg takes Marcy to Las Vegas to cheer her up — but not before selling Al's TV and maxing out his credit cards to pay for the trip. Episode summary The first episode of the post-Steve era opens with Marcy telling Peg how her husband has abandoned her, and Peggy suggesting a road trip to Las Vegas to cheer her up. Marcy stays temporarily at the Bundys' after Steve leaves her to pursue his dream of becoming a forest ranger, and Peg takes Marcy to Las Vegas to cheer her up — but not before selling Al's TV and maxing out all of his credit cards to pay for the trip! The ladies arrive and hit a 75 cent hot streak, followed up by a couple of sevens at the craps table, but inside eight minutes everything they got for selling their husbands' prized possessions is gone! Back in Chicago, Al is annoyed to find his remote not working, then horrified to learn it's because the TV is gone! With Steve now gone for good (at least until later episodes. when he tries to win her back after she has been happily married to Jefferson D'Arcy) Marcy does not deal with the loneliness very well. She spends her nights on the Bundy couch and Bud has the hots for her and tries to seduce her and failing miserably after Kelly plays a trick on him after he and Marcy, who had too much to drink, doses off on the couch. getting him to think he scored with an older woman (only for a second, until Kelly lets the cat out of the bag), which repulses Marcy! Peggy wants to go on vacation and gets Marcy to sell something of Steve's and she sells something of Al's. Of course, it's the living room television which devastates Al in this post-Steve Rhoades as a regular character episode. Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Guest starring *Michael Stoyanov as Pizza Boy *Lawrence Lott as Dealer *Michael Saccente as Man *Chuck E. Weiss as Sleazy Man/"The Wild Elmo" *Ashlie Rhey as Video Slut (uncredited) *Dean Rubin as Assistant Director (uncredited) Trivia *Starting from here, the TV studio audience applauds when Al or other characters walk onto the screen. *The two-episode story arc title is based on the lyric from the Kenny Rogers' song "The Gambler" *When Al puts his shoes up on the coffee table, you can faintly see "555" on the right shoe and "SHOE" on the left. The number 555-SHOE is from the episode "976-SHOE" when Al was trying for his own Shoe Hotline as Dr. Shoe and he had "555 SHOE" written on the bottom of his shoes. External Links * *''You Gotta Know When to Hold 'Em (Part 1)'' on Bundyology *''You Gotta Know When to Hold 'Em (Part 1) - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#74 You Gotta Know When to Hold 'Em (Part 1)'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 4 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter